Idiots and SuperIdiots
by traciezhu2001
Summary: FINISHED


**This wisped off the top of my head, so if it's really terrible, I'm sorry! I just really wanted to type something!**

**Do not own Harry Potter. Or Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley, or Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince and Professor Snape. Wow, if all the characters used in this story can be listed like _that_, this must really suck...**

"Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, OH NO."

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, the brightest witch of her age, was panicking, brown eyes darting this way and that, scanning the paper she held tightly for a mistake, a correction, an error. None was found.

Directly across from her, sunk into a plush red couch, were her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, musing over a book about Quidditch. At the sight of her moaning and holding her head in her hands, Harry looked up.

"Hey, 'Mione, are you all right?" he asked in concern. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, Hermione, did you catch the flu?" added Ron. But Hermione didn't answer them- instead, she began to shake uncontrollably, as if she were crying. Harry and Ron weren't sure of how to react, so they set the book down and leaned forward.

"Really, Hermione... do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh, please, 'Mione, don't cry!"

But their friend only shook her head, shaking the paper clutched in her hand as if _it_ was the cause of all her troubles. Ron and Harry looked at each other, perplexed.

"What do you think we should do?" Harry whispered. "We don't know what's wrong with her."

"Well, don't ask me! I've only got one sister, and she's _never _like this!" Ron whispered back.

"Well, at least that's one more girl in your family than me!"

"Er... lemme think... Uh, you think maybe it's her _time of the month_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um... never mind."

"Well, let's find out, then."

"Are you bonkers? She'll blow her head off at us!"

"You don't know that."

"_Girls_." Ron whispered glumly.

With that, Harry and Ron scuttled closer to Hermione, and Ron gingerly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, as if he were handling a rather dangerous bomb.

"Er, hello, Hermione. What's up?" the ginger said tentatively. Thrusting the paper she held (now more than slightly crinkled) into Ron's face, she punched him clean in the jaw, toppling him over onto Harry. Grabbing the paper, Harry skimmed over it.

"Wow, 'Mione, these are amazing!" he exclaimed. Rubbing his chin, where a small red mark was beginning to appear, Ron sat up and looked at the paper.

"Cripes, Hermione, one of these days, your brain really is going to explode! Transfiguration, 110, Charms, 110, Potions, 105, History of Magic, 110... Blimey, Hermione, most all of your exams, you got 110! W-would you sign my notebook?"

For the first time since Harry and Ron had noticed Hermione's predicament, their friend looked up from the very interesting view of her knees.

"B-but, I got a 105 in Potions! I had _five marks taken off_, Ron! FIVE! Do you _know_ how earth-shatteringly _bad_ that is?"

Tired after her short outburst, Hermione went back to staring at her knees. After a while, Ron said,

"No, Hermione, I don't particularly know... All my marks were below 65, you're making me feel like a bloody idiot now!"

Harry sensed a fight brewing, so he quickly cut in.

"Come on, guys! Hermione, you might not be satisfied with your mark, but just accept it, because you're still the head of the class! Ron, under 65 is normal. I think. Actually, forget about what I said; just come off it!"

Hermione and Ron were stunned into silence for a bit, then Hermione stuck her nose back up into the air.

"Well, I'm going to go ask Professor Snape about my mark, because I am abolutely certain that I did very well, and deserve a higher mark!"

"Are you bonkers? You know Snape will just take more points off of Gryffindor!" Ron cried.

"The proper word is _deduct_, Ron."

"Oh, well, excuse me for not knowing everything that exists in this confounded place!"

"Hermione," Harry said, "I think Ron is right. If you go to Professor Snape, he might even _lower _your mark!" But his bushy-haired friend didn't listen.

"Not possible." she said, as if that was the final word.

"Well, do you want to take the chance?" Harry countered. After an intense staring contest (which Harry won), Hermione relented.

"Fine. But thanks, Harry, honestly, you've made me feel a lot better about my marks! So-"

Ron cut her off by heaving a humongously thick and dusty book off of the floor beside Hermione and saying,

"Really, Hermione? You're _still _reading this bloody useless book?"

Harry looked at the cover of it, squinting a bit as he tried to make out the title.

"Oh! I almost forgot- _Hogwarts- A History_ was due today at the library! Madam Pince is sure to be very angry... Oh, how could I have forgotten? I'm such an moron!" And Hermione scurried out the door with the book in her hands, no doubt headed for the library.

Harry and Ron stared after her, Harry still holding the paper with Hermione's marks on it. It seemed that her (utterly unnecessary) bad mood had completely dissipated. After a few moments of silence, Ron, still fingering his chin, remarked thoughtfully,

"If she's a moron, then, pray tell, what the bloody heck are _we_?"

**XD sorry if it sucks! And also if it's too short... Sorryyy~~ ^u^**

**Oh yeah:**

**The End!**


End file.
